


Fire Me Up, Smell The Leather Burn

by AWitchWrites, motherwar



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherwar/pseuds/motherwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was hot and there his boyfriend was, hunched over on their bed, drawing...with his jacket on. The leather one that tended to stick to his skin a little whenever he got too hot, but Gerard never seemed to notice it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Me Up, Smell The Leather Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot written for the season of kink, this one for the leather/rubber square. Written with the help of my friend Lys (motherwar) based on our rp, xe wrote all of Frank's parts. Thank you v much fam  
> Hope you guys like it :)  
> -M

The weather recently had been unbearably hot, so fucking hot, to the point where Frank had to walk around shirtless.They had all the fans on, windows open as wide as they could go and yet Gerard was still sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, hunched over his sketchpad after a random burst of inspiration that he just had to do something with. He hadn't bothered changing into anything more comfortable or cool before he started drawing, too focused on his sketch to feel any discomfort, though with the way he was sitting his back would ache eventually.

He sighed a little as he fixed his drawing, not hearing Frank calling him or anything, lost in his own head like he usually got when he was this focused on something. Frank never really understood how Gerard worked - or, at least, how his sense of temperature worked. It was hot and there his boyfriend was, hunched over on their bed, drawing...with his jacket on. The leather one that tended to stick to his skin a little whenever he got too hot, but Gerard never seemed to notice it.

"How do you even  _ do _ that?" The younger asked, climbing on the bed and wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. "Aren't you melting in there?"

Gerard jumped a little, looking up from his drawing and chuckling fondly. "Oh, not really. I didn't notice it was hot." He smiled at Frank, shrugging slightly. He was used to wearing jackets and hoodies in the heat anyway, so it didn't really bother him. "You can open a window if you're hot." He suggested, completely oblivious to the fact they were all already open.

Frank rolled his eyes and hugged the other man closer, pressing his chest flat to Gerard's back. "The windows  _ are _ open, I'm only wearing briefs and, still, I'm cooking to death. This just adds to my conspiracy theory about how you're some kind of lizard or cold-blooded reptile." 

He leaned forward to press a kiss to Gerard's ear, causing his skin to drag across the older man's jacket. A small shiver ran down his spine at the friction, and Frank stopped on his tracks. He shifted a little, changing his weight from one knee to the other, and there it was again. The feeling of the leather against his skin was...interesting.

"Not a lizard. Maybe a vampire though, wouldn't that be cool?" Gerard rambled, too distracted to be concerned about the way Frank was basically rubbing against his back. "And you're just more sensitive to heat than I am. But you're okay, right? You're not gonna pass out?"

"And I’m not /that/ hot...yet." Frank, unlike his boyfriend, was getting too engrossed in the delightful friction. He still tried to act like nothing was going on, though, just because. "Hm...maybe a vampire, who knows. Technically they can't get it up... And that would definitely be a pity." He slid his palms down the front of Gerard's jacket, pressing his face to the other's hair and biting his bottom lip to stifle a pleased sound.

Gerard laughed and shook his head a little. "I'm pretty sure they can. They do in all those vampire shows on tv. I'd still be able to fuck you, so don't worry." He said, smiling as he set his sketchbook down out of the way and reached up to rest his hands on top of Frank's. "And I would totally be hot as a vampire."

"I think you're already pretty hot just like this," Frank pointed out, pressing a kiss right below Gerard's ear, the sensitive part that always got a reaction. He gripped the fabric of his boyfriend's jacket, pressing his chest a bit more firmly against his back and letting out a pleased hum. "Specially with this jacket on..."

Frank continued to kiss along Gerard's defined jaw, humming against the skin, getting a satisfied noise out of the other. "I mean, you're probably sweating like a sinner in a church in there...but I just found out this jacket is rather interesting." He gave a slight squeeze to Gerard's hands before moving them up his arms, feeling the fabric underneath his fingers. Unable to hold himself back, Frank pulled away from Gerard's jaw and pressed his nose to the piece of clothing, sniffing it. Leather had a very distinctive smell, but Frank never really realised how good or enticing it really was until he was practically rubbing himself against Gerard's old ass jacket.

The older chuckled fondly when Frank pulled away, shaking his head a little as he finally realised what his boyfriend was up to. He let Frank rub against him for a moment. "Yeah. I noticed it looks like you've got a thing for this jacket. You gonna actually come sit on my lap or should I just leave you alone with it?" He joked, biting his lip a little.

Frank let out a small snort and did as Gerard said, letting go of his neck so he could sit down on the older man's lap. 

"I thought I'd maybe ask for a moment alone with your jacket, but figured I could have both of you at once." He grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the older's thin lips, trailing his hands up Gerard's shoulders, gripping at the fabric willingly.

Gerard slid his arms around Frank's waist, brushing his fingers lightly over the other’s bare skin on his lower back. He kissed him back deeply, before settling his hands on Frank's hips. "I'm guessing that means I'm not to take it off then, huh?" He asked when he pulled back slightly after a moment, smiling up at him.

Frank couldn't help but chuckle a little at Gerard's words, nodding eagerly. "Yep, the jacket stays," he hummed happily, pressing his face to the curve of Gerard's neck, getting a mouthful of his warm skin and a noseful of leather. Frank let out a soft whimper, kissing and then gently biting as the other's neck. "Your pants are completely optional, though..."

Gerard made a soft noise as his neck was bit, rubbing Frank's hips gently. "I imagine they're only gonna get in the way of what you're thinking." He said softly, smirking a little as he slid his hands around to slip them under the waistband of Frank's boxers, pulling him closer.

The younger couldn't help but groan a little as Gerard's hands went near his ass, grinding down against the other man and moaning softly into his neck. "Fuck...they're definitely in the way," He breathed, pulling back from Gerard's neck to eagerly kiss him full in the mouth.

Gerard moaned softly, rocking his own hips up against Frank’s and nodding. He slid his hands down to Frank's ass, squeezing lightly before kissing him back deeply. He didn't want to pull away, so Gerard just held one of Frank’s hands instead and guided it down to his belt, motioning to the younger to undo it and take them off.

Frank rolled his hips forward obediently, tongue pushing against the other man's almost frantically. He gently palmed the other through his jeans, trying to get his boyfriend at least half hard before freeing him from his pants, which earned Frank a moan from his boyfriend, as well as the older man rocking his hips into his hand and sucking on Frank’s bottom lip.

The older slid his hand back to Frank's ass and squeezed it again. He loved touching Frank's backside when they did this, loved all the noises Frank made, and that alone was enough to start getting him hard. He parted his lips against Frank's after nipping at his lower lip, pulling him even closer, just wanting to be as close to him as he could. He desperately wanted to feel his own bare skin against Frank’s, but Gerard knew Frank wanted him to keep the jacket on, so he wasn’t going to complain -- at least he was going to lose the pants.

Frank rolled his hips forward again, but his hand was in the way this time, so it just worked to frustrate him some. The frustration didn't last long, however, because as soon as Frank felt Gerard's jeans starting to strain a smile took over his lips. The younger pushed his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth again, sweeping every corner and nook hungrily. He used both hands now to undo Gerard's belt and jeans, drawing a sigh of relief from the older, freeing Gerard's cock from his underwear and gently stroking it. "Fuck." He whispered once they pulled away from the kiss, voice breathy. "Wanna ride you so bad, Gee..."

Gerard started pushing Frank's boxers down instead of squeezing his ass, panting softly in between low moans at the feeling of his boyfriend's hand on his cock. The softness of Frank’s hand and the delightful friction just got him even harder. "Fuck yeah." He nodded, biting his lip a little. "Gonna let me take the jacket off so I can get my shirt off?" He asked, sliding one hand up to Frank's chest to play with one of his nipples.

Frank's mouth opened in an empty moan as Gerard touched his nipple, his cock twitching and growing even harder at the stimulus. "No," He panted, shaking his head and gripping Gerard's jacket. "Keep it on. I wanna do it like this." That said, Frank crashed their lips together on another eager kiss, thrusting his hips forward to get some more friction. "Wanna come just from your cock and this fucking leather..."

"Fuck, Frankie..." Gerard breathed out, watching him for a moment before he kissed him back deeply and rocked his hips up against Frank's. "Gonna let me prep you at least?" He asked against his lips as he pulled away again to breathe, pinching his nipple lightly and grinding against him.

A soft moan escaped Frank's lips and he bit the older's bottom lip, nodding eagerly. "Fuck, yeah, yeah..." He mumbled, getting up on his knees just so he could remove his underwear and throw it to the other side of the room. Frank reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, getting the lube and a condom for Gerard, who was kicking his own jeans and underwear off.

The older smiled a little as he took the lube and the condom, moving up the bed to be more comfortable. He ripped open the condom packet and slid it on, stroking himself a couple times. "Fuck, c'mere then." He breathed, reaching for the lube to cover his fingers, biting his lip. Frank climbed on Gerard's lap quickly, wrapping his arms around the older's neck and kissing his lips gently. 

"Hey," Frank said softly, chuckling a little and burying his face on Gerard's shoulder. The younger rested his weight on his knees, keeping his hips at a distance from Gerard's just so the other could work prep him. Gerard smiled at him, resting one hand on Frank's hip, steadying him, before sliding his other hand down to rub his fingers over his hole teasingly. He turned his head to the side, kissing Frank’s cheek and down his neck, before pushing one finger into him carefully, rubbing his hipbone gently.

Frank let out a soft, pleased mewl, nuzzling into Gerard's neck and gripping his jacket between his fingers. He relaxed his muscles and allowed Gerard to sink his finger in as deep as possible, nibbling at his neck here and there. The bites drew soft noises from Gerard, but that didn’t stop him from moving his finger slowly and adding a second after a while. "Leave a mark, Frankie." He murmured softly, biting his lip.

The shorter man nodded against Gerard's neck, licking over an area right below his jaw and then sucking on the skin; gently at first, but then hard enough to leave a rather dark mark once he pulled away. "Love marking you up," Frank whispered, kissing the upset patch of skin and rocking his hips against Gerard's fingers, which made his whole body shiver and a moan escape his mouth.

Gerard pushed his fingers in deeper and scissored them, before starting to look for Frank’s prostate. "Yeah? I love seein' 'em." He murmured, biting his lip a little as he brushed his digits over his boyfriend’s prostate. Gerard was eager to draw even more of those moans from Frank’s lips, wanting to make him feel as good as he possibly could with just his fingers before letting the younger ride him.

Frank let out a louder noise as Gerard brushed against his prostate, which made the older smirk a little. He pushed back against his boyfriend's fingers, face pressed firmly to the collar of his jacket. "Fuck, Gerard..." He slurred, moving his hips in a circular motion, fucking himself on Gerard's digits willingly.

"Fuck, you're hot." Gerard murmured softly as he watched Frank fuck himself, rubbing his fingers against the spot harder, free hand sliding up to rub over the other’s nipple then pinch it again. "Feels good?"

Frank let out a loud, throaty moan, clenching his muscles around Gerard's digits and just rolling his hips to enjoy the sensation. "So fucking good, Gee..." He muttered, head rolling back and mouth hanging open as small, breathy moans came out. Gerard leant forward to press kisses down his neck, thrusting his fingers faster as he pinched his nipple again.

"Tell me when you're ready, Frankie." He murmured softly, nipping at his neck.

Frank dug his fingers into the fabric of Gerard's jacket, which brought him back to the real world somehow. It made the younger realise how painfully his cock was throbbing and how much he wanted to just rub himself against that stupid leather jacket. "I'm ready," He whispered eventually, moving one hand into Gerard's hair. The older man made a soft noise and pulled his fingers out.

"Fuck, okay..." He breathed, reaching for the lube again to slick himself up, stroking his cock a few times. "Fuck, come ride me." Gerard said, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the sheets.

The tattooed man nodded, biting his bottom lip with anticipation. Once the older man was done, he moved further up on his lap, using one hand to hold Gerard's cock in place and the other to push him back against the pillows. "I wanna do something... just lie down like this, yeah?" He said those words softly, slowly sinking down on Gerard's cock.

"Uh uh." The dark haired man murmured, biting his lip harder as he laid down and looked up. He was willing to let Frank do whatever the fuck he wanted, as long as he still got to feel that tight heat around his cock. He rested his hands on Frank's hips gently, watching the other and moaning softly. "Fuck, sugar, feels good." He breathed out.

Frank smiled a little at Gerard's words, head rolling back until he was staring at the ceiling. He stayed still until the small burn finally faded, and just then started to slowly roll his hips back and forth. "Fuck, babe," He mumbled, looking back down and meeting Gerard's eyes. Frank bit his bottom lip and slid his hands down his boyfriend's chest, all the way to the hem of his jacket. Frank then fit the two parts of the zipper together and closed the jacket halfway. "I'll never see this thing the same way... ever again," He pointed out, letting out a breathy chuckle that dissolved into a moan.

Gerard moaned softly, already feeling himself sweat beneath the jacket as he rocked up into Frank, biting his lip. "Fuck....if you're gonna get like this every time I wear this, I might never take it off." He chuckled breathlessly, gripping Frank’s hips and leaning up a little to kiss him again, moaning softly against his lips and grinding up to get even deeper. Gerard was definitely starting to feel the heat now that the jacket was closed but he didn’t really care too much.

The younger reached one hand down to his cock, stroking it a couple of times, but figuring just that wasn't enough. Frank then got an idea, pushing his cock down against Gerard's lower stomach - consequently, on top of his jacket. He then curved his palm, forming a kind of tunnel, and started to roll his hips back and forth again. The friction that the leather jacket created against Frank's sensitive member was something the younger had never, ever felt. It was both painful and pleasurable, soft and slightly rough, cold and warm. Frank felt himself get completely lost in the feeling, hips starting to pick up speed as he got worked up.

"Oh fuck, Frankie..." Gerard groaned when he saw how worked up Frank was getting over his jacket, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and letting out a low moan before he opened them to watch his boyfriend. He tightened his grip on Frank's hips, almost enough to bruise, thrusting up into him harder, trying to find just the right angle to hit Frank's prostate. "Don't you dare fucking come on my jacket. Don't- fuck… don't get it dirty." Gerard breathed, fucking up into him faster. He knew he wouldn’t be able to wash the jacket since, it was real leather, and he did not exactly want to explain the cum stains all over it to a drycleaner.

Frank nodded in reply, but just because he thought it was necessary. It's not like he would be able to hold himself back once he got there, anyway. The younger was definitely out of it, eyes closed and head thrown back as he fucked himself willingly on Gerard's cock and stimulated his member against the leather of his jacket. 

Eventually, Gerard thrust up just the right way, hitting Frank's sweet spot dead on. It was obvious when he did so due to the sinful noise Frank let out - and by the string of precum that spilled on Gerard's jacket.

"C'mere," The younger slurred, pulling Gerard up to a sitting position and kissing him hard. Frank could smell Gerard's sweat mixed with the leather, and the scent was ridiculously hot to the younger man.

Gerard moaned louder and couldn't quite bring himself to care about the stain it was gonna leave on his jacket anymore. He was more focused on the way Frank felt around him and the way he got tighter when Gerard hit just the right spot; the noises his boyfriend was making were driving him crazy. The older man kissed him hard, running his hands over Frank's back and down to his ass, squeezing. He started grinding his hips up, rubbing the tip of his cock against the other’s sweet spot and moaning as he kissed him, open mouthed and dirty. Sat up like he was, Gerard could press his chest to Frank's, meaning the leather of his jacket was rubbing up against him even more, sticking in some place where they were all sweaty.

Frank was pretty much having a sensory overload. He didn't even need his hand anymore, since now his cock was trapped between their stomachs, rubbing against Gerard's leather jacket each time the older man thrust up into him. His nose was taken over by the smell of sex, leather and sweat, and his mouth was full of Gerard's filthy tongue. All Frank could do was cling to the older man, moans growing in volume until they were practically shouts of pleasure, coming out whenever Gerard hit his prostate the right way or his cock rubbed in the right angle against the now slippery jacket. Frank was close, too fucking close.

Gerard kissed him hungrily, moaning into his mouth and sucking on his tongue before he had to pull away to breathe, pressing his face against Frank's neck, panting softly. He suddenly remembered his order not to make a mess of his jacket, but Frank didn’t seem to give a fuck. Gerard didn't want to pull out and stop, so instead he just pulled back a little to unzip his jacket once he felt Frank getting close, letting him rub up against his sweat damp t-shirt instead.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again, snapping his hips up into him harder. "Oh fuck… fuck, Frankie, I'm getting close, you gonna come?" He breathed, biting his lip hard.

"Fuck, yeah... s-so close..." Frank stuttered, words coming between heavy pants and loud moans. 

He gripped the edges of Gerard's jacket, holding him as humanly close as possible, and began to bounce on his cock quickly. It didn't take long for Frank to come down at the same time Gerard was snapping his hips up, and that was pretty much what made Frank lose it. He shouted Gerard's name and reached his climax, coming all over the older man's shirt… and maybe a little on his jacket.

Gerard moaned out Frank's name loudly when he felt him come, digging his fingers into his ass. His grip tightened and he snapped his hips up a couple more times before he came hard into the condom, biting his lip hard and tipping his head back a little. He slowed down then, eventually falling still and panting softly as he came down from it, blinking his eyes open after a moment.

"Fuck, Frankie..." The older breathed, loosening his hold on Frank’s ass and rubbing gently instead.

Frank pressed his face to the side of Gerard's sweaty neck, still coming down from his orgasm. He just pulled back once he was sure both of them were spent, and smiled down at Gerard, stroking his damp hair out of his face. "Fuck, indeed." He chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the Gerard's lips.

The dark haired man smiled softly and kissed him back gently for a moment, before pulling away slightly. "Yeah, now I really need to get out of this jacket." He said, pulling back to try and take it off with his shirt, feeling the heat now.

Frank chuckled softly and allowed Gerard to take his jacket off, lifting his hips so the other man's now soft member could slide out of him. "I swear I didn't know I had this thing with leather..."

"I'm not complaining." Gerard chuckled fondly, smiling at him after he'd stripped off the last of his clothes, taking the condom off carefully and throwing it away. He laid back down on the bed, bringing a hand up to brush his own hair out of his face. "Was a bit of a surprise though." He smiled softly.

Frank laid down on top of Gerard, smiling fondly at the older man and nuzzling into his neck, still able to smell a bit of the leather on his skin. "It was for me, too." He replied, sighing softly and resting his head on Gerard's chest. "But I got you to feel hot enough that you had to take the jacket off."

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Gerard chuckled fondly and smiled at his boyfriend, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his own hair. "Now we're going to need to shower." He said, gesturing between both their sweaty bodies and Frank’s drying cum on his stomach.

“No worries.” Frank chuckled as he looked up at Gerard, smiling softly with his chin still resting on the other’s chest. “Maybe showering will cool us down... and I could totally blow you in there.” He said playfully, pressing a soft kiss to Gerard’s chest.

“Not sure I’ll be able to go again so soon, but if you can get me hard again in the shower... you’re on.” Gerard laughed, patting Frank’s hips gently. “C’mon, I wanna go before your cum dries up completely.”

Laughing softly, Frank nodded and moved to get up, reaching to grab his boxers from where they’d been thrown on the floor. He looked back at Gerard over his shoulder. “I’ll take that as a challenge.” He chuckled, smiling playfully before he headed into the bathroom, swinging his hips on the way.

Gerard watched him go with a fond smile on his face, waiting a moment before he stretched and sat up, reaching for his own underwear and following his boyfriend into the bathroom. Sure, his jacket was probably ruined now that Frank had come on it. Either that or Gerard was going to be very embarrassed when he took it to the drycleaner. He didn't care anyway, it was just a jacket, after all, and it was clear it wasn’t going to be the last time that this happened now that they had discovered Frank’s new kink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, kudos and comments give me life :)


End file.
